Curable fluorinated elastomer compositions utilizing addition reaction between alkenyl and hydrosilyl radicals are well known in the art. It is also known from JP-A 9-95615 to add an organopolysiloxane having a hydrosilyl radical and an epoxy and/or trialkoxysilyl radical as a third component to such a composition for rendering it self-adhesive. This composition can be cured by brief heating. Since the cured product has good solvent resistance, chemical resistance, heat resistance, low-temperature properties, low moisture permeability and electrical properties, the composition is useful in an adhesive application in a variety of industrial fields where such properties are required.
Although the above-referred composition bonds to a variety of substrates, relatively high temperatures (approximately 150° C.) are needed for heat curing, which restrains the application of the composition to those resinous substrates which can be deformed or discolored at high temperatures. The composition cannot be used in the application requiring dimensional stability or applied to electric and electronic parts having heat-vulnerable devices mounted thereon. There exists a need for a curable composition capable of curing at relatively low temperatures into products having improved solvent resistance, chemical resistance, heat resistance, low-temperature properties, low moisture permeability and electric properties.